


Baby Omerta

by anias_xx



Category: James Garner, Jessica Rabbit - Fandom, Mafia (Video Games), Ray Liotta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anias_xx/pseuds/anias_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect family, the perfect home, the perfect life, but when baby Omerta disappears a dark veil of misery shrouds the family.</p>
<p>With powerful enemies and many challenging obstacles - heartbreak, despair and misery are small prices to pay when living a life of crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The calm before the storm

"Come on Scarlett, the driver's waiting, are you nearly ready?"  
"I'm just coming Antonio, aren't you going to tell me where we're going?"  
"I told you honey, it's a surprise,"  
Mr and Mrs Omerta seemed to have the perfect lifestyle. They had everything that money could buy, a beautiful baby girl and a grand Victorian family home. To the unsuspecting, unknowing eye, they were the ideal, happy family but we know better. Mr Omerta, the seemingly perfect husband controlled a gang - but it was no ordinary gang, it was the most vicious, deadliest gang known in America - The 'Deathly Shade'. With thirty of the deadliest men alive, Mr Omerta had them completing the most dangerous missions from drug dealing to hijacking and even murder.   
To keep the pretenses up, Mr Omerta would invite his loving wife to a luxurious evening every weekend. As she descended the gorgeous marble stairs, she was greeted by her adoring husband showering her with never ending compliments on how stunning she looked. With one last kiss on their beloved baby's head they left, leaving their baby in the safety of Quanita - their trusted nanny.  
They shared an elegant dining experience at one of the many restaurants they owned around town. Laughing the night away, they revelled in each other’s presence. Ending their night, they shared a gentle passionate kiss before falling into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.   
* * *  
The following morning, Mrs Omerta woke up from her deep slumber. Untangling herself from her husband, she treaded along the plush carpet towards the baby monitor set on her vanity table. Mrs Omerta was suddenly anxious; there were no cries from her baby, not a sound. It was completely quiet - too quiet. Pacing purposely down the hallway to the nursery trying to mask her panic, she passed Quanita's room and noticed her bedroom door was still closed.   
Pushing open the door, she stumbled into the room. Nothing seemed odd, not a thing out of place. Mrs Omerta frantically scrambled to the baby's crib , hurling the blankets around the room confirming her suspicions. Before she knew it, she found herself outside Quanita's bedroom. Flinging the door open she found herself face to face with a very startled Quanita.  
"Where's the baby?!" Mrs Omertas' eyes widened with desperation as she searched Quanita's room.   
"In her crib, where I left her last night. I left the baby monitor in your room," answered Quanita, concern etched onto her features.  
Mrs Omerta rushed back to the nursery with a crazed look in her eyes. No one else was in the manor as she had dismissed everyone as it was bank holiday. Frantically, she checked every room, even though she knew. She knew that her little girl had been taken. Gut-wrenching sobs echoed around the house - bouncing off the walls. Her husband immediately rushed to her side, followed by a worried Quanita. Mr Omerta attempted to calm his wife, while trying to ascertain the cause for her distress.  
"Sh-sh-ees ... g-gone!" cried out Mrs Omerta,   
"S-s-someone ... t-took h-her," she managed to get out between vicious hiccups. Mr Omerta's face paled. Only one person could trigger such a reaction from his wife.  
Their baby girl - had been taken!


	2. The Revelation

Half an hour later, Mr Omerta finally managed to calm his hysterical wife. They sat in the living room in total silence until Mrs Omerta spoke.  
"We have to call the police, they'll help us. we need to find our baby," she stressed.  
"No police," said Mr Omerta firmly, "We can't involve them. I'll make some calls; get my best men on it. I think I know who did this. Our baby will be fine,"  
"You know who might have done this?! How do you know such people who could do such a terrible thing?" She stopped in thought, "What have you got us into? What are we involved in? What have you done?!" interrogated Mrs Omerta  
Feeling under pressure, he blurted out,   
"I lied,"  
"Pardon?” Exclaimed an astonished Mrs Omerta.  
"Don't look so shocked woman. How do you think we own such an extravagant house? How do you think we afford this luxury, this lifestyle?"  
"I-i thought you owned all the restaurants?" Stammered Mrs Omerta - stunned by her husband's harshness, never having experienced that tone of voice from him before.  
"I do, but that's not enough for the lifestyle you enjoy,"  
"Oh, so it's my all fault now?!" Asked Scarlet incredulously.  
"No, of course not. That's one of my life styles. The one I can talk about freely, what I want everybody to see, the one you’re in. However, that’s not my only lifestyle. I belong to something big, something dangerous, something I can’t walk away from, just like my father and his father- I'm part of the mafia, and that's never gonna change,"


	3. The Right-hand man

Franky's POV  
Ugh...  
I can't believe she didn't know, all this time? She's been living under the same roof as him and hasn't had a single idea, not even a hint of curiosity?   
Scarlett-so beautiful yet so naive...  
I've got to help Antonio-he's my best friend. Those two lovebirds have never fought before, and I feel, as best man, I should try and support Antonio. I will do whatever in my power to help Antonio and Scarlett rescue their baby, my godson.  
I was dragged out of my reverie, yanked out of my internal rant by Antonio's deep voice. By the look on his face, I already knew he had thought out a master plan, Antonio always was the problem solver, so intelligent - just like his father. My father always looked up to his big brother, admiring him when he was able to stay calm in the most stressful of situations.


	4. Entrapment

The light was dimmed low and a slight mist hung in the air. Antonio's plan had sent me to a small bar named 'Nights'. This happened to be George's favourite bar. Now George was a tricky fellow to manipulate, but from an inside source we know that George, the esteemed butler of Costello Santini, the leader of the Grey Kings, has a dirty side.   
We know that George likes to drink, and when George gets too much to drink, that George likes to talk - but above all, George loves the ladies. An hour past and I was having suspicions if George was even coming; but just as i was about to rise from my seat, George entered the night bar. He walked straight past me towards the bar, wasting no time ordering multiple shots.  
"Rough night?" asked the barman  
"You have no idea," replied George, a grim look on his face. Shot after shot he downed till all that stood before him were empty glasses.  
Knowing that George was slightly tipsy, I motioned Jessica. She slowly but stealthily approached George, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Just as we rehearsed, she put her hand on his bicep, squeezing it lightly, before sliding into the chair beside him. She somehow, managed to turn his body so tit faced her direction.   
Within minutes they were laughing and talking, acting like a real couple. I heard Jess suggesting to leave to find somewhere 'private' and George happily nodding along.  
Soon, they were driving away from the club; George slumped in the passenger seat. They reached the designated destination within ten minutes. In daze, with the help of Jess, George reached the door of the apartment, stumbling inside. I crept behind, careful not to make any noise. I heard the door close and muffled voices behind the door.  
I smirk - George is about to get the biggest scare of his life.


	5. The Blind Butler

3rd person  
George stumbles into the apartment, laughing, with his arms wrapped around Jessica. The light suddenly flickered on and illuminated the dingy apartment. A range if different emotions showed on George’s face as he starred at Antonio, bewilderment, recognition, anger a hint of betrayal, and most prominently fear. George dashed to the door, however came to an abrupt halt when it swung open revealing Franky. Franky stepped inside, closed the door behind him and took another step forward, causing George to retreat back to the middle of the room.

George looks towards Jess with accusation shining through his eyes. Jess immediately lowered her eyes to the floor and walked towards Franky.  
“Good girl,” said Franky, winking at her.  
“Thanks,” replied Jess, taking the envelope from his outstretched hand. Within two seconds, Jess was out of the apartment, the door closed quietly behind her.  
George turned back to Antonio, who stepped away from his two henchmen, Dope and Nelly.  
“What do you want from me?” asked George, putting on a brave face.  
“something dear to me, something very special and extre4ml important has been stolen and I believe that your people, the people you work and serve, have stolen said thing. And I know that you know where it is. So I’m going to ask nicely, where is it? ” asked Antonio in a calm controlled voice.  
“What thing? What are you talking about?” questioned George, thoroughly confused, and slightly curious. “My son, my son was stolen from the safety of my home, while my wife and I slept. And I have a damn good idea who stole him,”  
“Are you suggesting that I stole your baby? Why would I do that>”  
“No, I don’t think it was you. But I believe that your people, the Santinis had something to do with the disappearance. You know every inch of that house, you know every single thing that happens in that house, you must know something,”  
“I swear on my life, I know absolutely nothing!” pleaded George desperately.  
“So you swear on your life?” questioned Antonio. George nodded vigorously  
“Even on your mother’s?” Dope and Nelly smirked as George’s face paled, “We know that your mother is very ll. We also know how much she relies on the kind nurses at the village cross nursing home. Now we know this as we have people everywhere. It is so important that elderly people take their medication. It can be lethal if say... someone were to get the wrong pill, or not get it, or dare I say it – too much! Isn’t that right George?”  
“Please, don’t hurt my mother. She hasn’t got long left, please don’t hurt her!”  
“I don’t want to hurt her, I really don’t. I don’t want something like that on my conscience and I’m sure neither do you George. So, this is what you’re going to do...


End file.
